sobreviviendo
by alex3118
Summary: Bella embarazada fue abandonada por todas las personas que decían quererla, unos años después ella es una famosa diseñadora y excelente madre, que pasara cuando los demonios de su antigua vida vuelvan y se den cuanta que ya no es la misma chica de 17 años a la que le rompieron su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo. Sé que susurrar estas palabras me ayudan, no sé cómo ni porque lo hace pero ayuda. Tengo** **frío** **, hambre y sueño pero sigo caminando, no puedo rendirme, no ahora, ya no soy solo yo, ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de otra persona alguien indefenso he inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada, tengo que ser fuerte, soy fuerte.  
Me reajusto mi chaqueta y la apego más a mí, en un vano intento de protegerme de ****frío** **, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo caminando talvez horas. Veo una banca y decido sentarme, no hay nadie por las calles, está vacío solo los vagabundos y algunos adolecentes escandalosos que consumen están en este momento en la plaza.  
Me permito recostarme y cubrir mi vientre con mis manos.** **no** **tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmm quería aclarar algunas cosas, está es mi primera historia y voy a intentar hacer lo mejor posible. El otro capítulo que en realidad no es un capitulo es el prólogo, el que viene si es el primer capítulo y espero que lo disfruten…**

 **Besos.**

 **Capítulo 1**

-¡Rachel!

-si jefa- me dice la delgada chica con extraño peinado, que contrate como secretaria hace un año.

-¿cancelaste mi cita de las tres? – sí y ya está el auto esperándola. Dijo mientras se reacomodaba la falda.

-gracias, puedes irte si quieres.

-genial- dice saltando como una niña pequeña

Voy a recoger a Rennesme y Daniel al jardín, les prometí que tendríamos un día junto y estuvieron muy emocionados planeándolo.

-señorita me dice Frank a modo de saludo, mientras me abre la puerta del auto.

-hola Frank ¿Cómo te va? Digo mientras saco mi teléfono celular, pera revisar los mensajes que recibí durante el día y que no tuve tiempo de abrir.

-bien ¿y los chicos? Dice con su gran sonrisa.

-bien aunque a veces temo que se den cuenta de que me ganan en número y decidan hacer un motín.

-de eso no se tiene que preocupar por ahora, apenas crezcan van a comenzar los motines.

-eso no me ayuda.

-es la triste realidad. Dice el mientras enciende la radio y da por terminada nuestra conversación.

De repente un mail, me llama la atención.

 _Asunto: por favor contestaaaaaaa…_

 _Bella soy Ángela, encontré esta dirección de correo en una página y la verdad es que no se si eres tú, así que, si no eres Isabella Marie Swan, por favor ignorar este correo y perdón por molestar._

 _Me voy a casar con Eric el 15 de junio y quisiera que asistieras, te extraño mucho, no sé porque te fuiste tan repentinamente pero este tiempo sin ti ha sido muy difícil y ahora el día más importante de mi vida me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo._

 _Se celebrara en la capilla de la plaza, a las 3._

 _Te quiero, espero verte._

La cabeza me da vueltas, es la primera vez que alguien de mi antigua vida se comunica conmigo, y el enorme nudo que siento en el pecho comienza a doler nuevamente, cierro los ojos y comienzo a respirar profundamente, todos los recuerdos vuelven a mí, no puedo hacer esto, es demasiado difícil.

-¿está bien señorita?

-si digo intentando parecer normal.

-pues ya llegamos.

Veo a través de la ventana y encuentro el enorme edificio junto con el cartel enorme.

" **Jardín del sol"**

Apenas bajo escucho a dos pequeñitos gritar.

-¡mami! ¡mami!.

Ellos son mi vida, y nada más importa.

 **Espero que les vaya gustando por ahora… besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Creo que quiero matar a mis hijos, los pies me duelen y voy a vomitar. Esto me pasa por dejarlos planificar el día.

-vamos mami, que ya casi nos toca. Dice Daniel pegando pequeños saltitos, sus pequeñas manos no pueden cargar tanta comida, pero el sigue insistiendo en que quiere un algodón de azúcar.

-porque no mejor te comes todo lo que tienes ahí y luego ves si te queda espacio para un algodón- digo intentando razonar con un niño de 6 años.

-pero quiero un algodón- dice mirándome con ojos de cachorro.-suspiro-de acuerdo, pero yo me como los nachos- digo arrebatándole la caja de nachos.

-mami –dice Renesmee alzando sus manitas para que la cargue, su cara está llena de caramelo por la manzana que se acaba de comer.

Saco un pequeño pañuelo húmedo de la gran bolsa que me preparo Rachel antes de salir y comienzo con la tarea de limpiarle la cara.

-mira mama es enorme. Me dice Daniel mostrándome el gran algodón de azúcar.

-compártelo con tu hermana.

Escucho el timbre de mi celular.

-alo. Digo como puedo ya que tengo una gran caja de nachos en una mano y mi bolsa en la otra.

-Belissss. Escucho la alegre voz de mi amiga Leah-¿Dónde estás?

-en un parque de diversiones, ganándome una indigestión.

-tienes que venir, me acorde que hoy te tomabas el día libre, y estamos todos reunidos en la casa de Sam.

-emmm, de acuerdo voy para ya, apenas pueda sacar a estos diablillos de los juegos.

-oki.

Me encamino hasta mis hijos.

-chicos, que les parece ir a ver a los abuelos. Mis hijos se emocionan ante la idea, así que partimos hasta la casa de Sam.

…

Solo cuando mis hijos están jugando y distraídos, me permito pensar en el correo de Ángela, ella fue una de las pocas amigas que de verdad tuve y por las circunstancias en las que me tuve que ir no pude despedirme de nadie, me encuentro en verdad desenado poder asistir a su boda.

-en que piensas bella. Me dice mi amigo Jacob.

-Ángela me invito a su boda.

-¡que! , desde cuando hablas con ella.

-no he hablado con ella, se comunicó conmigo por medio de un corre que encontró en mi página, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que era yo.

Jack se quedó pensando.- ¿tú quieres ir? Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-creo que sí, la verdad es que no estoy segura.

-sabes que si vas, te encontraras con todos, es un pueblo pequeño bella, así que si es una gran boda va a ser inevitable.

-¿esto me lo dices para que no vaya?

-no. Yo creo que deberías ir, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y si quieres ir a la boda de tu amiga, que las personas que te defraudaron en el pasado no te lo impidan, tienes tu propia compañía y ya no eres la chica inocente que conocí hace 6 años, demuéstraselos a todos.

Sonrió, Jack siempre sabía que decirme para subirme el ánimo. Abro mi teléfono.

 _Hola Ángela_

 _Si soy yo bella, me encantaría asistir a tu boda. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido contactar conmigo y nos vemos antes para poder ponernos al día._

 _Mi número es 95767844._

 _Nos vemos, adiós._

Me quedo pensando antes de apretar el botón de enviar.

No sé si estaba preparada para enfrentarme a todos, pero ya no estoy sola y ya no soy la misma.

…

 **Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo, lo hice más largo**.

 **Besitos y nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Mama no encuentro mi zapato- escucho el grito de Renesmee desde su habitación. Como es posible que siendo tan pequeña pueda gritar tan fuerte.

-¿buscaste debajo de tu cama?

-siiii

-¿detrás de la puerta?

-si

-emmm, buscaste en el closet, donde se supone que debería estar.

-emmm, nop espera. Ya lo encontré- dijo mientras corría hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa.

-muy bien, cadetes Swan, en fila. Dije colocándome mi gorra con estampado militar y tocando el silbato que me compre para estas situaciones. Renesmee y Daniel me siguieron el juego y se posicionaron en una fila.

-preparados para la pijamada con sus abuelos y tíos.

-si. Dijeron gritando.

-entonces vamos a repasar la lista.

1-ropa de cambio y trajes de baño.

-¡listo!

2-pijamas

\- ¡listo!

3-zepillo de dientes y los juegos que van a necesitar.

-¡listo!

-así se hace- dije dándole los cinco-se ganaron un helado antes de irnos.

Había decidido irme durante tres días para no tener que estar corriendo y no estresarme más de lo que ya de por si lo estaba. Esta idea no le gustó nada a Daniel, quien siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo y su hermana, pero termino aceptándola cuando Seth le prometió que iban a ir a la playa.

…..

-toma Ema, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- dije pasándole un pequeño papel con todos los numero que pueda necesitar.

-no te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien- dijo Ema con su sonrisa maternal- recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que te quiere y siempre va a estar contigo.

-no me permitiría olvidarlo- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-ya estoy listo- dijo Jack bajando con un bolso de mano.

-listo para que- dije enarcando una ceja.

-te voy a acompañar, y antes de que digas que no, te voy a decir que soy tu amigo y sé que vas a necesitar apoyo, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-gracias- dije sonriendo aliviada de no tener que ir sola, he ignorando la última parte. Jack parecía sorprendido de mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a dejar su bolso en el auto.

-chicos, vengan a despedirse de su madre- grito Ema.

De la casa salieron Daniel y Renesmee, cubiertos de tierra junto con un Seth sonriente-¿qué le has hecho a mis hijos?- digo con falsa cara de horror- no llevan aquí ni media hora y ya parecen salidos de una guerra.

-esa es la idea. Dijo Daniel con cara seria mientras sostenía una pistola de juguete.

Me incline hasta quedar a su altura. –chicos quiero que le hagan caso en todo a la abuela, y cualquier cosa que les diga Seth, se lo preguntan primero a su abuela. ¿Entendido?

-si me dijeron mientras me abrazaban, para luego terminar en una guerra de cosquillas que Ema tuvo que parar.

…

Después de un viaje de 40 minutos y una estresante llamada con Rachel dando instrucciones para no quedar en banca rota estos tres días de "descanso" que decidí tomarme, por fin llegamos al único hotel decente que está cerca de Forks a unos 10 minutos específicamente. Nos dan nuestras tarjetas y nos ayudan con el equipaje.

Apenas entramos en la habitación Jack se lanza a la enorme cama.

-jamás me había alojado en una suite. Dice con una sonrisa, mientas recorre toda la habitación y saca una bolsa de nachos de la mini despensa.- nachos de 30 dólares, dice mirando la bolsa.-saben igual que los de casa.

-¿qué esperabas?- dije lanzándome a la cama.

-no lo sé, mínimo un juguete como en las cajas de cereales. Sonreí, a veces Jack me recordaba a mis hijos. – ¿a qué hora te vas a juntar con Ángela?

-en una media hora más.

-muy bien, eso nos deja tiempo para ver algo de tv dice tirándose al lado mío y prendiendo el televisor.

….

-el reencuentro con Ángela fue algo incómodo. –le digo a Jack después de estar 10 minutos caminando por las calles en busca de un vestido que ponerme para la boda de mañana.

-bueno hace tiempo que no la ves, es claro que las cosas son diferentes de cuando eran amigas.

-si lo sé, pero me siento bien sabes. Ella era una las pocas amigas de verdad y ahora se ve tan feliz.

-me alegro.- de repente la cara de Jacob se vuelve seria- te dijo algo sobre, los innombrables.

Niego con la cabeza, la verdad es que me dijo demasiado pero no sé cómo Jack reaccionara si le cuento, prefiero no mencionarlo.

Después de un almuerzo y tres tazas de café, Ángela comenzó a hablar sobre las personas de las cuales no quería escuchar. Al parecer Emmett mi hermano mayor se había casado con Rosalie y ya tenían dos hijo, uno de la misma edad que Daniel y renesmee, y una pequeña niña de 3 años. El junto con Jasper y Edward habían iniciado una exitosa empresa de telecomunicaciones.

El hecho de que los tres estuvieran trabajando juntos me inundo de una rabia contenida que ni yo sabía que tenía. Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada.

….

-Sabes que nos soy gay. Dijo Jack con una cara de aburrimiento.

-enserio. Dije sorprendida, ocultando mi sonrisa.

-lo digo porque llevamos, una hora en está tonta tienda y creo que quiero matarte.

-no es mi culpa. –dije bastante frustrada de no haber encontrado nada aun. Odio ir de compras, si se, soy diseñadora y bla bla bla. Pero en mi defensa, mi trabajo se trata de imaginar cosas y hacer que todo funcione. En cambio probarme ropa está en mi lista de actividades que odio.

-¿Bella? Escucho una voz, que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Emmett. Dije dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

…..

 **Chan chan chan.**

 **En el próximo capítulo se vienen los reencuentros.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a la gente que sigue mi historia y a las personas que comentan. Sinceramente y con riesgo de parecer ignorante. No sé cómo responder a los comentarios todavía, así que les agradezco desde aquí.**

 **Besitos y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ha cambiado, está más alto y grande si eso es posible. Lleva puesto un traje que desde aquí se nota lo costoso que es.

-Bella- repite mirándome con cara de asombro he incredulidad. Esta vez yo no digo nada y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio que parece eterno. Hasta que Jacob llega a mi rescate.

-Bella- dice mirándome fijamente, intentando leer lo que quiero hacer. Mi nombre suena en mi cabeza repetidamente.- vámonos- digo como puedo aferrándome a su brazo.

-espera- dice Emmett sujetándome fuertemente y mirándome suplicante.

-suéltala- dice Jacob, empujándolo lejos de mi alcance.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo un Emmett furioso mientras fulminaba a mi amigo con la mirada.

-ella no quiere hablar contigo- Dice Jack, posicionándose enfrente de mí, de una forma protectora. Eso provoca que Emmett recuerde que estoy presente.

-Bella, por favor- dice Emmett suplicante.

Niego con la cabeza, el me dio la espalda hace 6 años, no merece ninguna oportunidad. Me doy vuelta y salgo de la tienda, la lluvia me toma por sorpresa y en pocos segundos ya estoy empapada. Siendo como alguien me toca la espalda. Me doy la vuelta pensando que era Jack, pero para mí desgracia un Emmett con cara seria me miraba sin revelar ninguna expresión.

-tenemos que hablar.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- digo zafándome de su agarre y preguntándome ¿Dónde demonios esta Jack?

-me dio unos minutos- dice Emmett leyéndome la mente.

-no los necesitas, no pienso hablar con la persona que no me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Bella, por favor escúchame.

-¡No!- grito y me alejo.

-pues no tienes otra opción- dice sujetándome firmemente y arrastrándome a un auto negro estacionado a solo unos metros de nosotros.

-¡suéltame idiota!- grito y lo empujo. Es inútil, yo soy pequeña él es grande, yo soy débil y él es fuerte. De repente un _déjà vu_ me viene a la mente. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre que peleábamos lo terminaba llamando idiota.

-dios Bella me has hecho sangrar- me dice mostrándome su brazo, en donde claramente lo rasguñe. Sonreí internamente, por lo menos algo de daño le hice.

…

El coche está en marcha, y el pensamiento de abrir la puerta y lanzarme fuera cruza mi cabeza. Pero lo rechazo, recordando que soy madre. El silencio incomodo vuelve a nosotros, inundando cada espacio de auto, siento su mirada en mi nuca pero lo ignoro y miro fijamente la ventana.

Tengo frio, estoy empapada y muy enojada.

De repente nos estacionamos enfrente de una mansión, hermosa y de estilo moderno y minimalista. Emmett baja del auto esperando a que lo siga, me cruzo de brazos y lo ignoro, si lo sé estoy siendo inmadura pero me da igual, él no tenía ningún derecho de traerme aquí a la fuerza.

-Bella podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas- dice seriamente, lo ignoro y me acomodo más en el asiento, la lluvia sigue así que Emmett se está empapando mientras espera a que salga del auto.

-muy bien, tú te lo buscaste- dice sacándome del auto a la fuerza y cargándome como un saco de papas.

-¡bájame idiota!- digo pateándolo lo más fuerte que puedo. En respuesta el salta empujándome más abajo, ahora mi cara está enfrente de su trasero. Aprovecho la oportunidad y lo muerdo.

-¿me acabas de morder?- dice algo incrédulo y divertido.

\- bájame – digo con el tono más serio que puedo conseguir. Me baja con cuidado, inspecciono la habitación, está decorada elegantemente, me fijo en la gran fotografía colgada en una de las paredes blancas, en ella aparece Rosalie junto con dos pequeños niños sonrientes, la siguiente es una foto de Emmett y mía al lado de un gran árbol de navidad, la opresión en el pecho vuelve.

-¿te acuerdas de esa navidad?- dice lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tú casa?- dije ignorando su pregunta, no quería mirarlo así que seguí observando las fotografías de la pared.

-no lo sé-se escuchaba cansado.- Bella por favor perdóname, era estúpido, soy estúpido debí haberte apoyado. No hay día en que no me arrepienta de esa noche. Sé que no me merezco tu perdón, pero quiero estar en tu vida y en la vida de mi sobri…

-¡No!, tu oportunidad de estar en sus vidas se fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿sus?- dijo confundido. Lo ignore.

-Bella, por favor.

-ya es demasiado tarde Emmett.- dije cansada.

….

Me dejo caer en la cama, no me importa estar empapada. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre.

-eres el peor amigo del mundo- digo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-el sonaba desesperado, creí que si hablaban…

-no voy a permitir que vuelvan a entrar en mi vida Jack, no importa lo arrepentido que este.

\- creo que estas siendo muy cabezota en este asunto.

-tu más que nadie sabe todo lo que sufrí, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que crees que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi vida?

-solo creo que serias más feliz con él en tu vida. –dijo Jack levantando las manos en señas de rendición. Suspire y volví a cerras los ojos.

-sé que esto es lo que menos quieres escuchar en estos momentos, pero aun no tienes vestido y la boda es mañana.

-maldición.

…

-¡te voy a matar Rachel!- dije gritándole a través del celular.

-ufff… me diste muy poco tiempo para encontrar un vestido y así es como me lo agradeces.

-esto no es un vestido, es tela transparenté.

-cubre más de lo que crees. Además creí que querías asistir como una femme fatele a la boda.

-y quien te dio esa idea.

-emmm… no lo sé, ¿muchas películas?

\- yo creo- dije sonriendo, no sé cuándo se me ocurrió contratar a Rachel como secretaria pero no me arrepentía, hacíamos un buen equipo y me divertía trabajar con ella.

-bueno algunos tenemos que trabajar- dijo Rachel divertida- adiós jefa, y déjalos a todos con la boca abierta. Corto.

Mire el vestido. Sonreí, llego la hora.

…..

 **Hola, ya llego la hora de que Edward y bella se vean.**

 **Voy a contestar las preguntas que me han hecho por aquí.**

 **Comencemos…**

 **Nadiia 16: estoy intentando hacer la historia lo más realista posible, no van a parecer nada que suene demasiado forzado y que no encaje en la trama.**

 **Y si voy a contestar preguntas** **, aunque creo que eso ya quedo claro.**

 **Isabelmoon: me alegro que te guste la historia, y no creas que bella va a perdonar fácilmente. Es MUY testaruda y tiene mucho dolor guardado, pero la historia tiene que seguir un hilo. Besos y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Maleja twihard:**

 **Jajaja, se supone que los capítulos tienen que quedar en suspenso, pero intento actualizar todos los días.**

 **Las respuestas a tus otras dos preguntas se saben en el próximo capítulo, muchas cosas se aclaran en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Para la persona que me escribió por inbox, gracias por decirme cómo responder a los comentarios lo voy a intentar para la proxima, solo que no quería dejarlos sin responder de nuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, he intento actualizar todos los días.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Resulto que el vestido tal como dijo Rachel cubrió más de lo que pensaba, si era revelador y cubría justo lo necesario, mientras que lo demás era "tapado" por una capa transparenté de encaje. Pero era hermoso y encajaba perfectamente en mi cuerpo.

Recordatorio, pedir disculpa a Rachel por amenaza de muerte. Me dije a mi misma.

Luego de pasar 1 hora con cabello y maquillaje. Por fin me sentí satisfecha de mi misma, en estos últimos años, tuve por obligación, aprender todos los trucos necesarios para surgir en el mundo del diseño, por una parte me encantaba, mientras que otras veces era bastante prejuicioso y superficial.

-ya estoy listo-Dijo Jacob sin tocar- si lo sé, me veo genial- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Jamás lo había visto con traje, ni siquiera de sport. Se veía "genial" como había dicho el.

-estás caliente- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. –eso es bueno, así no tendré que esquivarte, porque no seas digna de esto- dijo mientas daba una vuelta modelando. Rodé los ojos y le di un golpe en la nuca.

-alguien ha superado su límite de arrogancia- dije mientras cogía el pequeño bolso que había mandado Rachel junto con el vestido.

-¿preparada?- dijo doblando su brazo para que yo lo cogiera.

-sí- dije decidida.

El viaje fue corto, como dije anteriormente el hotel quedaba a unos 10 minutos de Forks y a unos 15 de la capilla en donde se celebraba la ceremonia, creo que llegamos unos minutos tarde ya que todo el mundo estaba dentro de la iglesia. Jacob y yo nos colocamos en el último banco, junto con un hombre regordete y su mujer. No los reconocí a simple vista pero apenas me vieron se quedaron impresionados.

-¿Isabella?- dijo la señora mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un vano intento por reconocerme en medio de la oscuridad.

-emm si- dije dudosa.

-soy marta, la dueña del desayuno feliz. Dijo alegremente- estás impresionante.

-marta, o claro -dije un poco avergonzada de no haberla reconocido, íbamos a desayunar prácticamente todos los días a ese local.

-dios niña que te ha pasado, nadie supo nada de ti, de repente desapareciste. No quería contestar esa pregunta, sabía que tarde o temprano todo el mundo me la iba a hacer. Lo bueno fue que junto e ese momento la música lleno la iglesia y todo el mundo se calló. Salvada dije suspirando de alivio.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y sencilla, no logre ver a nadie más que a Ángela con su hermoso vestido blanco y a Eric con su sonrisa nerviosa. Marta no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en toda la ceremonia ya que estaba muy ocupada llorando y siendo consolada por su esposo.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyo, Jacob y yo estábamos a punto de abandonar la iglesia cuando marta se cruzó en nuestro camino y nos inundó con un monto de preguntas de las cuales no nos dejó responder ninguna. Cuando su marido se dio cuenta la interrumpió.

-cariño, seguro que los chicos conversaran con nosotros en la fiesta ahora hay que irnos ya casi somos los únicos en la iglesia. Marta miro sorprendida a su alrededor y efectivamente éramos los únicos junto con el cura y su ayudante.

-o lo siento chicos, nos vemos en la fiesta- dijo mientras era arrastrada por su marido fuera de la iglesia. Jacob y yo nos miramos durante un segundo y luego comenzamos a reír.

-gente muy pintoresca la de este pueblo.

-ni te lo imaginas -dije cogiendo mi bolso he ignorado el dolor de pies que comencé a sentir por los tacones de 10 centímetro que Rachel me había enviado. La fiesta se celebraba en la gran plaza detrás de la iglesia. Todo estaba adornando con flores blancas. Todo el pueblo estaba ahí, cada persona que había conocido se encontraba en la plaza sonriendo y conversando.

-¡Bella!- dijo Ángela abalanzándose sobre mí, ante eso todos se voltearon a mirarme, respira hondo me dije a mi misma. Ángela me soltó para mirarme.- wau estas hermosa-dijo Ángela mirándome sonriente.

-lo dices enserio -dije riendo- mírate, eres una hermosa novia. Escuche como Jacob carraspeaba- ha él es mi amigo Jacob.

-amigo- dijo Ángela con tono insinuante. Rodé los ojos- si amigo.

-un placer dijo Jacob- y si solos somos amigos, ella no tiene tanta suerte dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-es un placer, espero que disfruten la fiesta, voy a saludar a los demás invitados y luego hablamos -dijo Ángela mientras caminaba por la fiesta con un Eric persiguiéndola con cara angustiada. No fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta que todo el mundo nos miraba, incluyéndolo.

-bella.- dijo sorprendido.

-Edward. –dije firme, mirándolo con odio. Cuando dije su nombre su rostro se volvió frio he indiferente.- creí que jamás te volvería a ver. No respondí, lo mire, estaba más alto, más fuerte. Su rostro que siempre había sido sonriente, ahora estaba tenso y en sus ojos lo vi, odio. El mismo odio con el que me miro 6 años atrás la última vez que nos vimos.

 _La lluvia no había parado en todo el maldito día, me puse mi chaqueta. Ya era el momento, me había llamado para que nos juntáramos en el café cerca del instituto y yo le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle._

 _Había estado guardando el secreto durante un mes, no sabía que iba a hacer. Seguíamos estudiando y esto claramente no estaba en nuestros planes, pero nos amábamos y amaríamos a nuestro hijo sin importar que. Me di la confianza suficiente y tome las llaves que descansaban encima de la mesa._

 _La lluvia casi no me dejaba ver a través del parabrisas, después de 25 minutos conduciendo a paso tortuga para no sufrir un accidente, por fin llegue la café. Cuando entre Edward no estaba, solo james sentado en la mesa del fondo. Camine hasta él._

 _-hola james, has visto a Edward._

 _-sí, hable con él hace algunos minutos. Estaba en su casa. Fruncí el ceño. Edward no hacia esto, él nunca me dejaba plantada._

 _-¿pasa algo?_

 _\- no nada, creo que voy a tener que ir a su casa.- dije sacando el móvil, para llamarlo._

 _Sin señal_

 _Suspire y lo volví a meter._

 _-no crees que es un poco peligros- dijo james señalando la ventana.-mejor yo te llevo, Edward no me perdonaría si algo te pasara._

 _-no te preocupes, nada me va a pasar._

 _-insisto- dijo con los dientes apretados. Suspire, apenas había podido conducir hasta aquí y la casa de Edward en una parte muy alejada del pueblo. Además, ahora no podía correr el riesgo de sufrir un accidenté._

 _-de acuerdo- dije suspirando, mientras seguía james a través del local._

 _La lluvia parecía aumentar por momentos y los nervios volvieron a mí. Que había pasado ¿Por qué Edward no había aparecido? , talvez esto era una mala señal. Ignore este pensamiento._

 _De repente el coche se detuvo, y james salió rápidamente de él._

 _-¡james! ¿A dónde vas? No me respondió. Me quede unos segundos en al auto sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que decidí salir. La lluvia era más fuerte por segundos, apenas salí ya estaba empapada._

 _-James- grite, casi no se podía ver nada.-James._

 _De repente una mano me sujeto por la espalda y me inmovilizo tapándome la boca. Comencé a gritar pero solo se oían sollozos. Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras me besaba el cuello. Quería vomitar, cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientas luchaba para que me soltara, de repente me empujo contra el auto y me quito la chaqueta mientras me inmoviliza. Parecía que le estaba costando así que me dio la vuelta y lo vi._

 _James_

 _Me sonrió mientras me presionaba más contra el auto. Cuando logro sacarme la chaqueta, sus manos se metieron dentro de mi camiseta, iba a gritar pero estampo su boca contra la mía, empujo aún más contra el carro y solté un grito de dolor que el callo mordiéndome el labio._

 _-¿bella? –escuche a Edward detrás de mí, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro._

 _James me soltó apenas escucho la voz de Edward, fue tan rápido que caí contra el suelo, golpeándome las rodillas y embarrándome de barro._

 _-¿Cómo pudieron?- grito Edward mientras se abalanzaba sobre james y lo golpeaba en el suelo. Me encogí en el suelo y sujete mi estómago. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward se levantó dejando a un james medio muerto en el suelo._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Edward, mirándome con asco en su rostro._

 _-yo n..o-las palabras no salían de mi boca._

 _-eres un asco- dijo caminado hacia su volvo y dejándome tirada en el piso. Me levante como pude, hasta que pude llegar a la puesta del auto, entre dentro llorando y me recosté en el asiento, estaba tan cansada. Cerré los ojos._

 _No sé cómo me quede dormida, pero cuando me desperté la realidad me envolvió. Necesitaba hablar con Edward, explicarle lo que había pasado. Conduje hasta su casa, estacione el auto, todo el mundo salió._

 _-no puedo creer que te dignes a venir aquí después de todo lo que hiciste.- dijo Alice una de mis mejores amigas y la hermana pequeña de Edwards. La ignore._

 _-¿Dónde está Edward?_

 _-que haces aquí- dijo un Edward furioso, detrás salió Emmett, con cara seria._

 _-tenemos que hablar._

 _-ahora quieres hablar, me das asco – dijo mirándome con cara de desprecio._

 _-james intento abusar de mi- dije gritando desesperada._

 _-lo vi, vi cómo se abrazaban-dijo un Edwards furioso,- y ahora me dices que el intento abusar de ti, eres una vergüenza._

 _-Edward por favor escúchame -dije sollozando._

 _-no- grito enojado mientras se daba la vuelta._

 _-estoy embarazada- dije desesperada._

 _Todo el mundo me miro con cara de sorpresa, Edward se detuvo._

 _-¿qué dijiste?_

 _-estoy embarazada, repetí como pude llevando mis manos a mi estómago._

 _-eres una maldita puta -dijo acercándose a mí con una mirada de odio- cuanto tiempo me has estado engañando._

 _-que, no- dije desesperada.- yo jamás te he engañado._

 _-no te quiero volver a ver.- Dijo de repente demasiado calmado.- a ti y a ese bastardo. El corazón se me rompió, la rabia y la desesperación me inundo._

 _-es tu hijo._

 _-no me importa.-dijo entrando en la casa. Todos me miraron Jasper, Alice y mi hermano._

 _-¿Emmett?- dije mirándolo fijamente. El negó con la cabeza y entro a la casa junto con los demás._

 _Me quede sola mientras que mis manos seguían en mi vientre._

 _-_ ¿bella estas bien?- escuche la voz de Jacob, haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

-si -dije mientras sentía la mirada de odio viajar desde Jacob a mí.

-veo que no has cambiado nada.-dijo mostrándome una sonrisa burlona. Lo mire durante un segundo.

-te equivocas, ha cambiado más de lo que crees. Dije con voz firme mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo retaba con la mirada.

-¿bella? Apareció una Rosalie con unos seis meses de embarazo junto con Emmett. –dios que gusto volver a verte. Dijo una Rosalie desentendida de la situación.- te ves muy bien.

Mire a Emmett durante un momento sin entender, el me miro con cara de culpable. Y lo comprendí, Rosalie no sabía nada. Forcé una sonrisa.

-dios rose, estas…

-enorme, si lo sé- dijo suspirando resignada.-pero mírate a ti, estas preciosa.

-gracias. -dije sonrojándome.

-y bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido?, terminaste la carrera, ¿Por qué no llamaste?- rose comenzó a lanzar preguntas sin esperar respuesta. Rose dijo Emmett, claramente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo Rosalie dándose cuenta del ambiente tenso que se había formado.

\- no pasa nada. Dije tomando a Jacob por el brazo.-vamos a bailar, dije mientras tomaba una copa de champagne y me la bebía a toda velocidad. La deje en una mesa y empuja a Jacob a la pista de baile.

-valla eso fue intenso.-dijo Jacob mientas comenzamos un baile lento. Asentí con la cabeza ¿Qué le habrán dicho a Rosalie cuando volvió de vacaciones, sobre mi ausencia? Negué, eso no debía importarme, nada relacionado con ellos debe importarme.

El resto de la fiesta, fue incomoda. Todo el mundo me hacía preguntas sobre donde había estado, mi repentina desaparición y bla bla bla, además de sentir la maldita mirada de Edward durante toda la fiesta, lo ignore, no se merecía nada de mí. Emmett intento hablar conmigo pero lo evite, también evite a Rosalie que parecía decidida a que nos pusiéramos al día.

-está es tu octava copa- dijo un Jacob con cara de preocupación. Me encogí de hombro no llevaba la cuenta, pero me sentía mareada. – tu conduces- dije tomando otra.

-tomar no va a solucionar nada.

-eso nunca lo había escuchado.

-ufff… no eres una borracha feliz – dijo Jacob volviendo su sonrisa habitual.

-nop,- dije mientras miraba la chica con la que Jacob había estado hablando casi toda la fiesta, era guapa.- que haces hablando conmigo, mientras que ella te come con la mirada.

-creo que le gusto, dijo un Jacob entusiasmado.

-ve- dije animándolo, él se me quedo mirando con cara de preocupación. Rodé los ojos- voy a estar bien. El pareció pensárselo durante un momento y luego sonrió.-cualquier cosa…

-estas con la chica- dije terminando la frase por él.

Dios, creo que estaba más mareada de lo que creí, la gente daba vueltas. Deje la copa en la mesa y me fui a sentar, ya no aguantaba los pies. Pero antes de poder acerarme a la silla, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

La música estaba muy alta así que me fui a un lugar más apartado.

-alo.

-alo bella- dijo Ema con voz preocupada. El mareo fue remplazado por la preocupación.

-¿qué pasa?.

-emmm… estamos en el hospital, Daniel estuvo toda la tarde con dolor de estómago, le di unas gotitas pero luego vómito y tenía fiebre, lo trajimos al hospital y ahora lo están revisando. Mi corazón se encogió.

-voy en camino. – dije colgando el celular y volviendo a la fiesta en busca de Jacob. Después de 10 minutos buscándolo, la desesperación comenzó a surgir. No contestaba el celular.

Cogí las llaves de auto, y le dije a Ángela que si veía a Jacob le dijera que me llamara. Ángela me pregunto si todo iba bien y yo asentí antes de salir disparada al automóvil.

-no deberías conducir, escuche la voz de Edward, detrás de mí. No tenía tiempo para esto, lo ignore y pase de largo. Pero el me quito las llaves.

-dámelas.- dije conteniéndome de golpearlo, pero más vale que no tomara a prueba mi paciencia.

-te has tomado 9 copas de champagne, estas ebria.

-dámelas Edward, no estoy jugando.

\- yo tampoco, puedes sufrir un accidente.

\- ¡y a ti que te importa!- dije gritando. Él no me respondió, solo se quedó mirándome. Me abalance sobre el intentando quitarles las llaves y de paso le di unos cuantos golpes. Él no se inmuto.

-necesito irme es urgente. Dije ya desesperada.

-yo te llevo. Dijo con cara seria.

-ni loca me subo a un auto contigo.

-pues no tienes otra opción- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Medite mi opciones, podía buscar a Jacob pero perdería mi tiempo. Asentí y me subí al auto de mala gana.

\- ¿a dónde?

-al hospital.

El me miro con cara de preocupación pero no dijo nada. El camino al hospital fue silencioso he incomodo, jamás creí que terminaría en un auto con él. No me permití dar demasiadas vueltas sobre esto en mi cabeza, la preocupación por Daniel ya era suficiente.

Cuando por fin llegamos, abrí la puerta del auto sin que se hubiera detenido del todo, camine atravesé del estacionamiento, y cuando llegue al hospital pregunte por el área de pediatría. Casi estaba corriendo cuando llegue.

Me acerque a la recepcionista que estaba tomando notas.

-buenos días, soy la madre de un niño que trajeron aquí con dolor de estómago, me puede decir dónde y cómo se encuentra, se llama Daniel Swan- dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.- En un segundo -dijo la mujer mientras buscaba en la computadora.

-bella -dijo Ema caminado hacia mí.

-Ema -dije aliviada.- ¿Cómo está?

-apendicitis, entro al quirófano hace unos minutos. Apendicitis sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-todo va a ir bien- dijo Ema abrazándome.

-mami.-Salo renesmee del mismo lugar en donde había aparecido Ema, cuando me vio comenzó a correr, estaba llorando. La levante y le abrace.- ¿cariño, que pasa?

-Daniel- dijo como pudo.

-él va a estar bien- dije mientras me convencía a mí misma.

-Bella. Escuche una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta con renesmee aun en los brazos, Edward la miraba fijamente con cara de asombro. Sabía lo que estaba viendo, el cabello de renesmee, su carita. El parecido que tenían.

-ella es mi… dijo sin poder terminar la frase.

Mierda.

…

 **Bueno creo que con este capítulo se aclararon muchas cosas…**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Seth llévate a Renesmee.-Dije mientras miraba fijamente a Edward.

-mami- dijo renesmee confundida aferrándose más a mi cuello.

-en un momento estoy conmigo cariño- dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se la entregaba a seth.

-vamos a ver si en este lugar podemos encontrar un helado- dijo seth mientras arrastraba a renesmee, quien no paraba de llorar.

-Ema necesito hablar con Edward. Ema comprendió y se fue, no sin antes darme una mirada de preocupación. Me di vuelta, Edward estaba con los ojos perdidos.

-gracias por traerme, no era para nada necesario, te puedes ir.

-ella es mí…

-ella no es nada tuyo- dije cruzándome de brazos para no pegarle en medio de una sala de urgencias.

\- yo…- dijo desesperaba mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

-no tengo tiempo para esto, dije dándome la vuelta…

-es mi hija, dijo recuperándose del shock

-tu hija, tienes la cara de decir que es tu hija, ella no es nada tuyo. Acaso estuviste con ella la primera vez que enfermo, o cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Tú no eres nada de ella. -Dije gritando.

-Bella, yo lo….

-no te atrevas a disculparte, no quiero saber nada de ti.

-ella es mi hija… dijo con un tono suplicante.

-no, tu no la mereces y ella no merece tener un padre como tú. Porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te largas, eres bueno haciendo eso. Dije mientras salía de sala, sabía que si me quedaba hay un minuto mas no iba a poder contenerme. Busco el baño de damas y me encierro en un cubículo, y todo sale de mí, aunque no quiera exploto y caigo al suelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso en el suelo del baño, pero logro sentirme mejor y me levanto con cuidado, de repente la preocupación por renesmee y Daniel me golpea y salgo del baño apresuradamente. Encuentro a renesmee en la sala de espera durmiendo en uno de los sillones tapada con una chaqueta.

-gracias a dios Bella donde estabas -dijo Ema con una cara de preocupación.

-estaba en el baño- Dije dándole un beso en la frente a renesmee y acariciando su cabecita.

-se ha sabido algo de Daniel, dije levantándome. Lo que sea que vio Ema en mi rostro le hizo comprender que yo no iba a decir nada por ahora de lo ocurrido unos minutos antes.

Suspiró y dijo- entro el quirófano hace unos 30 minutos, nos dijeron que la operación duraba entre una hora a una hora y media. – gracias.

-Renesmee está cansada así que me la voy a llevar a la casa y mañana leah la traerá temprano -dijo mientras levantaba con cuidado a renesmee.

-gracias -dije agotada mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-segura que estas bien- dijo Ema dándome una última mirada de preocupación maternal. Sonreí y asentí.

-cuida de mi bebe.- siempre.

Me quede sola en la sala de espera, abrazándome las piernas he intentado descansar.

-señorita Swan escuche como alguien me movía. Gruñí para luego darme cuenta de quién me despertaba.

-lamento despertarla dijo un sexy doctor sonriendo. Me incorpore rápidamente echando los cabellos que me cubrían el rostro hacia atrás.

-buenos días, señorita swan soy el doctor Alex, el que opero a su hijo, la operación fue un éxito y ahora lo están trasladando de recuperación a una habitación privada.

-gracias a dios -dije sintiendo un alivio en el pecho.

-si quiere puede pasar a verlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

…

-bella despierta -dijo Leah mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. – joder cuanto me dolía el cuello por haber dormido en la misma mala posición toda la noche.

-como está el diablillo, dijo Leah acomodándose en el sofá con un paquete de papas fritas. No alcance a responder cuando salió una renesmee y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-mami -dijo abrazándome con sus pequeños bracitos- como está Daniel.

-estoy bien. -Dijo Daniel en un susurro. Todos nos volteamos a verlo, estaba pálido y pero aun así se ve hermoso.

\- hola mama- dijo dándome una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara.

-amor como te sientes.

-bien- dijo dándome una pequeña carita de dolor que lo disimulo rápidamente.

-Daniel no me mientas- dije en mi tono serio, el solo sonrió y rodo los ojos. Un golpe en la puerta, hizo que todos nos volteáramos.

-buenos días campeón, como te sientes hoy.- Dijo Alex, el doctor Alex me corregí mentalmente.

-muy bien, creo que ya me puedo ir. Dijo incorporándose.

-a no ni lo creas jovencito- dije cruzándome de brazos-tú no te vas de aquí hasta que estés absolutamente recuperado.

-mamaaa. Dijo Daniel en un tono exasperado. Alex solo se rio mientras atravesaba la habitación para revisar la pequeña cicatriz en el abdomen de Daniel.

-todo bien- dijo mientras escribía algo en el expediente de Daniel, vi como Leah me hacía señas nada sutiles hacia Alex. Basta dije con las manos.

-todo bien campeón, si sigues así saldrás mañana por la tarde, Daniel no se veía contento pero asintió.

-señora Swan, me puede acompañar.

Salí de la habitación con las indirectas directas de Leah, cuando regrese voy a matarla.

-Todo está bien con Daniel, es un chico fuerte y mientras siga esta dieta durante una semana se recuperara completamente.

\- muchas gracias -dije recibiendo el papel.

\- bueno me preguntaba si quería salir conmigo.- Dijo cambiando su rostro de doctor a su sonrisa coqueta.

-¿salir? Dije confundida.

-bueno si, no he visto sortija en tu dedo así que supuse que estaba soltera, pero si me equivoco solo dime y me ale…

-no, no te equivocaste, es solo que en estos momentos yo no…

-no me digas que no de inmediato… piénsalo- dijo entregándome su número en un pequeño papel- y me llamas si cambias de opinión.

-yo… se fue antes de poder decir nada, no sin antes entregarme una seductora sonrisa.

Entre a la habitación sonriendo, lo que solo provoco que Leah se burlara todo el día de mí.

….

Soy la peor madre del mundo. Renesmee solo se reía mientas comía la gran hamburguesa que nos habíamos comprado a escondidas de Daniel.

-shuuu… dije mientas me encogía mas detrás del sofá.

Habíamos estado comiendo sopa sin sabor desde la operación de Daniel, intentándolo apoyarlo ya que no poder comer lo que le gustaba lo ponía de muy mal humor.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Daniel cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.- esto es traición -dijo yendo a su cuarto.

-cariño, lo siento- dije siguiéndolo. Renesmee solo se reía mientras terminaba su hamburguesa.

Luego de que Daniel nos disculpara, lo cual tomo más tiempo del que creía, vimos una película tomando sopa y luego hicimos una gran guerra de almohadas.

-estas seguro que puedes ir mañana de acampada.-Dije no muy segura del plan que habían hecho los chicos para el fin de semana.

-si mama, ya me encuentro bien y mañana voy a poder comer con normalidad -dijo el feliz. –además has estado con nosotros por 6 días y tienes que trabajar.

\- te he dicho que eres el chico más genial he inteligente del mundo dije abrazándome.

-sí, muchas veces.

Luego de que deje a los chicos con Jacke y Seth, me prepare para una larga noche de trabajo atrasado, que Rachel amablemente había traído a mi departamento. Escuche un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Me puse una bata que estaba tirada en el piso, y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Rosalie? Dije sorprendida.

-tenemos que hablar -dijo una Rosalie despeinada y molesta.

-emmm… de acuerdo- dije dejándola pasar.

-ahora me vas a decir toda la verdad de lo que paso hace 6 años -dijo acomodándose en el sofá, sin ninguna intención de irse.

Suspire y me serví otra copa de vino. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo una Rosalie hiperventilada por la rabia.

-rose cálmate, no le va a hacer bien al niño.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme? Edward es un imbécil, todos los son, y Emmett es un maldito mentiroso. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?. No le respondí.

-me dijo que te habías ido de viaje a estudiar. Dios me vio la cara de estúpida- dijo pateando el sofá con rabia.

-talvez fue lo mejor. No puedo creer que lo esté defendiendo, pero ellos son una familia.

-no te atrevas a defenderlo, además también estoy furiosa contigo.

-¡que! y yo que hice.

-no me buscaste, solo te fuiste. No me diste la oportunidad para creer en ti.

\- yo… no sabía que decir, sabía que tenía razón. De repente unos fuertes golpes se sintieron en la puerta, dios esta noche es la noche de visitas sorpresa.

-Rosalie sé que estas hay- escuche la voz de Emmett desesperado.

-lárgate de aquí mentiroso- dijo Rosalie.

-bebe, tenemos que hablar, bella por favor abre la puerta. Camine hacia la puerta.

\- no te atrevas a abrirle.- Dijo Rosalie enojada.

-rose está preocupado, que vea que estas bien y luego lo echamos- dije mientras abría la puerta. Un Emmett desesperado junto con un Edwards serio entraron a mi departamento sin esperar invitación.

-tenemos que hablar. Dijo Emmett a Rosalie.

-y tú y yo también- dije Edward.

La noche se pone cada vez mejor…

…

 **Bueno sé que me he demorado un montón…**

 **Y enserio lo siento.**

 **Pero estoy trabajando de noche, antes de que regrese a mi último año de colegio y trabajar de noche hace que solo quieras dormir durante el día.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia y los comentarios, voy a actualizar apenas pueda.**

 **Besitos y nos leemos luego….**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ¡sal de mi casa!- dije gritando.

-hay un millón de cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.- dijo el mirando a todas partes.

-¿se te perdió algo? –dije cruzándome de brazos. Él se tensó.

-no está.- Dije mientras recordaba que el aun no sabía de la existencia de Daniel, y que era mejor que no lo supiera.

-yo no…

-ahora saliva- dije encaminándome a la cocina. Edward me siguió.

-necesitamos hablar y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta -dijo cruzándose de brazos. Estaba despeinado y una barba creciente le cubría medio rostro, llevaba un traje y lucia espectacular. Me golpe mentalmente por dejarme llevar. Pero lo pille mirándome, estudiándome. Me di cuenta que solo llevaba una delgada bata que me había puesto para abrir la puerta, la cerré completamente y lo fulmine con la mirada. El parecía darse cuenta ya que sonrió y luego agacho la mirada.

-no voy a hablar contigo Emmett, ya vete de aquí. –dijo rose caminado hacia la cocina.

-amor tenemos dos hijos, no puedes irte así.

-y tú me mentiste por 6 malditos años, éramos un equipo, nos apoyábamos y no nos mentíamos. –dijo Rosalie dejándose llevar por las hormonas ya que lágrimas de rabia inundaban su rostro.

-cariño, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, me he arrepentido desde que sostuve a Alan en mis brazos, la busque- dijo mirándome- te busque, pero en dos años no encontré nada, como si hubieras desaparecido.

Recordé esos dos años, había hecho todo para desaparecer, temiendo que alguien de mi antigua vida apareciera. Pero luego comencé a tener éxito y cuando supe que era lo suficientemente fuerte y que nadie podría quitarme a mis hijos, deje de esconderme y comencé a hacerme un nombre en la industria del diseño.

-tienes que perdonarme y volver a casa, estas embarazada y tienes que calmarte.

-¡no me digas que me calme! Dijo corriendo hacia el baño y encerrándose.

-abre la puerta Rosalie Hale no estoy bromeando.

-vete. Dijo

-no me voy a ir sin ti.

Me encamine hacia el baño.

-rose no seas infantil.-dije cruzándome de brazos. ¡Se supone que esta era mi noche tranquila!

-no voy a salir hasta que esos dos se vallan.-dijo rose.

De repente me di cuenta que Edward no estaba con nosotros.

-tienes que irte- dije mirando a Emmett, antes de irme a buscar a Edward. Lo encontré estático en medio del pasillo. Me acerqué por detrás.

-son dos.-dijo en un susurro. Me tense él estaba viendo la fotografía de Renesmee y Daniel cuando tenía 3 años.

-si son dos. Dije con calma.

-un niño y una niña dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no lo hagas dije alejándome.

-hacer que- dijo dándose la vuelta con cara confundida.

-alegrarte de que sean dos, no lo hagas. Porque no influye en nada.

-bella sé que estas dolida conmigo, sé que estas furiosa, pero ellos son mis hijos.

\- ¡no, no, no!, no lo entiendes- dije pasándome las manos por el cabello- ¡no lo entiendes Edward!, no estoy furiosa contigo, ni dolida. Lo estuve cuando me echaste de tu casa estando embarazada, cuando me dijiste puta enfrenté de las personas que creían que eran mis amigos, cuando me dejaste tirada bajo la lluvia, en el momento que más te necesitaba . En esos momentos estaba dolida, en esos momentos estaba furiosa contigo.- pero han pasado 6 años, ya no es dolor ni furia lo que siento, porque me canse de sentirlo, me case de estar furiosa contigo, no te lo merecías, no mereces mi enojo.- No siento nada por ti en estos momentos.-dije con calma.

-así que no vas a soñar con estar en su futuro, porque voy a hacer lo que este en mi alcance para que ellos no conozcan a alguien como tú. Me encamine hacia el baño, Emmett estaba quieto.

-tienes que irte.- le dije a Emmett seria- yo cuidare de ella, y la intentare convencer de que te llame. Emmett se me quedo viendo durante unos momentos y luego asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras salía del departamento. Edward ya no estaba.

Me deslice por la pared agotada y con una torrente de lágrimas que se acumulaba en mis ojos y los sollozos inundaron el silencio de mi departamento.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y Rosalie se sentó al lado mío, mientras me abrazaba.

No dijo nada y yo se lo agradecí.

…..

Me levante con un horrible dolor de cabeza y de espalda por haber dormido en el piso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Dijo Rosalie entregándome una taza de café mientras entraba a la cocina.

-como si me hubieran atropellado mentalmente- dije sentándome en uno de los bancos y colocando mi taza en la isla de la cocina.

-bueno no es para menos, después de los golpes emocionales que tuviste anoche- dijo rose mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

-lo escuchaste -dije escondiendo mi cabeza en mis brazos.

-bueno estabas gritando, así que no fue a propósito.- dijo rose levantándose y encaminándose a mi refrigerador.

-voy hacerte un gran desayuno para que puedas sobrellevar el día que te espera.

-medición.

-que pasa, ¿no te gustan los huevos?- dijo mientras me mostraba la caja de huevos que acababa de sacar del refrigerador.

-no es eso, ayer tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente y no hice nada.

-lo siento creo que es mi culpa, dijo rose con cara culpable.

-no importa, pero tengo que llegar temprano e intentar avanzar un poco antes de que Rachel me mate y me diga que la sobreexploto.

-se oye como todo un encanto.- dijo mordiendo una tostada.

-lo es. Dije mientras me levantaba.

-puedo ir contigo, dijo rose emocionada.

-conmigo, ¿quieres acompañarme al trabajo?

-si. Dijo ella son voz suplicante.

-no lo sé, puede que sea mejor que te quedes para descansar.

-no te vas a poner como Emmett dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada. Lo pensé por uno momentos.

-no quiero ser como el idiota de mi hermano, vamos alístate tienes unos 25 minutos. Rose gritó emocionada.

Luego de lo que pareció una hora de espera, ya que rose no sabía que ponerse sin verse tan embarazada. Lo cual si me lo preguntan era imposible ya que tenía 8 meses. Por fin salimos del edificio, con un Frank impaciente.

-no puedo creer todo lo que has hecho, dijo rose mientras se sentaba en el sillón de mi despacho.

-no lo he hecho yo sola -dije sentándome en el escritorio y sacándome los zapatos de tacón que comenzaban a incomodarme.

-no seas tan humilde-dijo rose mirándome con cara de orgullo,- creaste una empresa de la nada, siento madre soltera de dos niños sin ayuda. Yo apenas puedo con uno y ni siquiera trabajo- dijo rose con voz entristecida mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-primero que todo, no lo he hecho sola rose, muchas personas me han ayudado y tengo una familia hermosa que me han apoyado en cuanto a Daniel y Renesmee se refiere. Segundo, rose eres madre y te graduaste en leyes, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no has hecho nada?

-es que no lo hecho, ejercí por unos meses y luego lo deje porque me dolía demasiado dejar a Alan solo, pero ahora él está grande, antes de ayer se fue a su primer campamento y yo me quede sola sin saber qué hacer.

-bueno tienes un diploma, comienza a formarte una carrera.

-lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, dijo rose frustrada.

-yo no dije que fuera fácil, te va a costar como el infierno, pero cuando lo logres y sé que lo vas a lograr, vas a ver como mereció la pena. Rose sonrió y asintió. De repente una pregunta inundo mi cabeza.

-¿rose como sabías mi dirección y como la supieron Edward y Emmett?- rose se tensó.

-buenooo… eres muy conocida por tu éxito en el mundo del diseño, no me costó mucho averiguar tu dirección por unos contactos que tengo.

-Emmett y Edward- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-no tengo ni la menos idea- dijo rose levantando las manos.- lo que si se, es que Emmett siempre sabe cómo encontrarme- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer se acaba de dar cuenta de este hecho.- creo que me puso un chip de rastreo mientras dormía.

-rose ¿tu celular lo traes contigo?

-si siempre- dijo ella sacándolo.- lo quedo mirando durante un rato hasta que la comprensión inundo su rostro.

-no es posible. ¿Lo es?

-bueno… es más probable que tu teoría del chip, mientras duermes.

-maldito acosador, dijo tirando su celular al piso y comenzando a pisarlo desesperadamente. Pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué marca es? Necesito uno así. – dije riendo ante la escena.

-no es gracioso. –dijo disgustada, mientras levantaba el celular y se dirigí al baño.

-que vas a hacer.

-ahogarlo. Dijo mientras que lo echaba al wc y jalaba la cadena. El celular dio vueltas para luego desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-bueno si sigue funcionando y llega al océano, Emmett va a estar muy confundido- dije riendo. Rose también rio.

-bueno quieres comer algo.

-si estoy muerta de hambre, dijo rose saliendo del baño.

-hayyy. Grito rose, con una expresión de dolor tocándose el estómago.

\- rose que pasa- dije sosteniéndola.

-no lo sé, algo anda mal.- Dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-Rachel- grite- llama a una ambulancia.

Rachel entro con el teléfono en mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rachel mientras entraba con el celular.

-no lo sé, llama a la ambulancia. Escuche como Rachel hablaba con la operadora.

-bella llama a Emmett- dijo rose llorando.

-¿Cómo? No tengo el número y tú acabas de tirar tu celular por el wc.

-de repente rose cerro los ojos.

-no, rose despierta.

-Rachel la ambulancia- grite desesperada.

…..

 **Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo…**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios de la historia.**

 **Besitos y nos leemos luego.**

 **Pd:Tengo un poco de curiosidad en cuando a los países, me gustaría que me dijeran de qué país son.**

 **Me gustan los países…**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La ambulancia llegó unos diez minutos después de que Rachel hiciera la llamada, para ese momento Rosalie casi había perdido el conocimiento, lo único que lo impedía eran los fuertes dolores que venían de vez en cuando, los diez minutos que estuve con ella esperando se hicieron eterno.

La llegada al hospital fue rápida, mientras salía de la ambulancia rose me miro con ojos llorosos y suplicantes, inmediatamente supe que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-no te voy a dejar sola. Dije susurrando mientras presionaba su mano y corría junto a su camilla. Mi promesa duró bastante poco cuando los doctores mi hicieron salir de la sala de traumas mientras evaluaban a Rosalie. Aproveche de llamar a Rachel.

-alo rache, necesito el número de cullen's Company ahora.

-te lo envió en 2 minutos.

-colgué y por primera vez en 6 años deseé tener algún medio para contactar a Emmett. Comencé a sentir el pánico .El tin del celular me indico la llegada del mensaje. Rápidamente llame a la compañía y me contesto una amable secretaria que insistía en que Emmett y Jasper estaban en una junta.

-si quiere puedo contactarla con el señor cullen, está apunto de ingresar a una junta. ¿Qué tan mala suerte tengo?

-de acuerdo comuníquenme con Edwards, gracias.

\- bella, contesto Edward alterado. Él sabía que si lo llama era porque algo muy malo estaba pasando.

-Edwards estamos en el hospital memorial, Rosalie tuvo complicación en el parto y no puedo contactarme con Emmett, el pánico invadió mi voz.

-vamos en camino, dijo Edward, colgó.

Estuve esperando a que me dieran noticias de rose pero nada paso, y comencé a enojarme.

-necesitó que me informe de una paciente que fue ingresado hace 25 minutos.

-señorita necesita calmarse.

-le juro que no estoy alterada, pero si no me dice que es lo que pasa, se va a dar cuenta que tan exaltada que puedo estar.

La recepcionista pareció pensarlo un rato, para luego llamar a través de un comunicador.

La joven Rosalie Hale, le están tomando tomografías, el doctor apenas termine va a venir a hablar con usted.

-gracias. Dije mientras me iba a la sala de espera.

\- bella escuche un grito que vino del ascensor. Era Emmett estaba alterado y vino corriendo hacia mí. Jasper y Edwards lo seguían detrás.

-¿qué pasó?

-íbamos a ir a comer y de repente comenzó a sentir contracciones, o eso creí, luego cayó al piso y llame a la ambulancia. En estos momentos le están haciendo una tomografía y en breve nos van a informar. O eso me ha dicho la enfermera para que dejara de acosarla.

La cara de Emmett no dejo de tener esa expresión angustiada y preocupada, sin pensarlo mucho lo abrase fuertemente.

-todo va a ir bien, ella es fuerte. Dije en un susurro.

-gracias por estar aquí. Dijo aferrándose a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- de nada.

Estuvimos esperando unos 40 minutos cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era.

-maldición. En un momento vuelvo- le dije a Emmett mientras me iba a un rincón alejado en donde no pudieran oírme.

-alo Ema, necesito un enorme favor.

-¿Qué paso? Mi niña.

-tuve un problema, Daniel y Renesmee van a salir del colegio en unos minutos, podrías por favor cuidarlos esta tarde.

-por supuesto, quieres que los vaya a buscar.

-no Francis se encargara de eso, muchas gracias, voy a estar llamando.

-de acuerdo mi niña cuídate.

-¿todo bien? me pregunto Emmett mientras me acercaba a los chicos.

-sí, todo bien- dije mientras me sentaba lo más lejos posible de Edward.

-si quieres puedes irte- dijo Emmett sin mirarme.

-le prometí que no la dejaría y no voy a romper esa promesa.- dije mientras me inclinada hacia tras y cerraba los ojos, la mala noche que tuve junto con el estrés del momento estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza.

Sentí como Emmett se levantaba rápidamente y mire directamente al doctor que venía a nosotros con una cara seria.

-familiares de Rosalie hale.

-aquí, soy su esposo. Dijo Emmett.

-su esposa va a entrar a quirófano en estos momentos, tenemos que realizar una cirugía de emergencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?.

-bueno al parecer su esposa a estado sometida a mucho estrés y eso perjudico mucho al bebe, ahora tenemos que proceder rápidamente si queremos que todo salga bien.

-todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Emmett mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza.

-¿cuánto tiempo va a tarda la cirugía?

-si todo sale bien, en unas cuantas horas podrán ver a su bebe.

-gracias.

Emmett estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza baja.

Lucía derrotado.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, volvió a repetir más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

-Emmett tienes que calmarte, todo va salir bien. – Dijo jasper en su tono serio, -voy a llamar a alice. Dijo mientras se levantaba con el móvil en la mano.

Está situación era de lo más extraña. Además de sentir la constante mirada de edward en mi nuca, no podía para de pensar en cuantas veces estuvimos nosotros seis juntos disfrutando los momentos como los adolescentes inmaduros que fuimos, haciendo planes que jurábamos que se cumplirían como que criaríamos nuestras familias juntos. Que estúpida he inocente fuí.

A pesar de que la situación era de lo más incómoda, se volvió peor…

Me levante del asiento, necesitaba con urgencia un café.

-¿a dónde vas? Me pregunto emmett angustiado.

-voy por un café. Dije intentando no bostezar, la mala noche me estaba pasando la cuenta.

\- te acompaño.- dijo jasper poniéndose de pie. Iba a protestar pero la situación no estaba para peleas, asentí resignada. El café era un asco, pero por lo menos estaba calienta y me ayudaría a mantenerme despierta.

-me gustaría hablar contigo bella, dijo jasper es un tono firme. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-creo que no es el momento adecuado. – dije mientras caminada de vuelta a la sala de espera, intentando en vano evitar una conversación bastante repetida este último tiempo. Me sujeto del brazo delicadamente.

-por favor escúchame. No voy a repetirte las mismas cosas que estoy seguro que tanto emmett como Edward te han dicho, solo quiero que sepas que ellos han sufrido, no digo que nos merezcamos tu perdón. Sé que todo esto lo provocamos nosotros, pero a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho Edward, es un buen hombre y para que decir emmett, sé que fuimos unos imbéciles en el pasado pero han pasado 6 años y tanto emmett como edward le darán todo lo que pueden darle a Rennesme y Daniel, no te pido que los perdones de la noche a la mañana, pero sí que consideres la posibilidad de que podamos formar parte de su vida. A y lo siento por acorralarte- dijo dándome una sonrisa educada.

-¿bella? Escuche una voz familiar.

-Alex, dije sonriendo al verlo con una cara de zombi, todo desarreglado.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Los chicos están bien?

-sí, una amiga está teniendo complicaciones en el parto.

-o lo siento mucho.- dijo mientras miraba a Jasper.

-lo siento- dije al darme cuenta que no los había presentado. –Jasper esté es Alex, Alex él es Jasper.

-mucho gusto dijo Alex mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Escuche un carraspeo detrás de mí, todos nos volteamos.

-Y yo soy Edward Cullen, dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

…

Buenooo… no sé cómo decirlo, lo siento. Ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y publico este capítulo porque en este momento mi colegio está en paro…

Cuanto pueda publicare…

Los quiero y nos leemos luego.


	10. Chapter 10

Me quede mirando a Edward con cara de pocos amigos. La rabia surgió al ver como caminaba hacia nosotros con altanería y se colocaba a un lado de mi de forma posesiva.

-mucho gusto Edward. - dijo Alex amablemente ignorando la mirada de odio que Edward le estaba dando en ese momento.

-bueno, ha sido un placer, pero tengo que seguir con mis rondas, Bella aun siguo esperando tu llamada -dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con coquetería. - hasta luego.

Escuche un carraspeo de garganta y me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando a Alex enbobada.

-¿qué? - dije mientras me volteaba escapando antes de que esos dos dijeran algún comentario.

El resto de la espera fue tediosa y agobiante, los ojos se me cerraban del cansancio, no importa cuanto me esforzara por mantenerme despierta.

...

-tirr tirrr tirr- el sonido de mi celular me despierta, y en un segundo el dolor de cuello por haber estado en la misma posición me golpea de repente. La chaqueta de Edward se encuentra en mi regazo y la aparto rápidamente.

No veo a ninguno de los chicos, así que me acercó a la recepcionista que no parece muy feliz de tratar conmigo nuevamente.

-lo siento quisiera saber como se encuentra Rosalie Hale, fue ingresada esta tarde con problemas de parto.

-en un momento- dijo verificando en su computadora.

-puede pasar a verla, la han derivado al cuarto 306 tercer piso.

-muchas gracias.

-me dirijo ahora más calmada al cuarto 306, el hecho de que ya este en un cuarto y no en la Unidad de cuidados intensivos, es una buena señal. El cuarto está abierto, me camino silenciosamente.

-y bella- pregunta una pálida Rosalie con una pequeña bebé en los brazos.

-estaba agotada, no quisimos despertarla- dice Emmett quitándole la bebé a Rosalie.

-es hermosa- dice Alice mientras intenta quitársela a Emmett sin éxito.

la escena en si provoco un dolor en mí que no había sentido hace año estaban todos Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Edward reunidos.

No pude aguantar mas así que me fui, una vez ya a salvo en el auto le envió un mensaje a Emmett.

 _ **tuve que irme, dale mis felicitaciones a rose.**_

 _ **bella.**_

me dirijo hacia la casa de Sam. Y antes de que pudiera salir del auto una Ema bastante enojada me recibe en la entrada.

-¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas? ¿cómo está Rose?

-lo siento, a sido un día largo, rose esta bien con una hermosa y sana bebita.

-o que felicidad . sonrio, la amabilidad de Ema siempre es contagiosa.

-¿dónde están mis angelitos?-digo emocionada ante la idea de verlos de nuevo.

-agotados, seth los mantuvo jugando todo el día. -ven te prepare algo para comer.

...

-supongo que tuviste un día duro.

-ni te lo imaginas- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa frente al plato de comida que me había dejado ema minutos atrás.

-debió haber sido duro para ti, estar en el hospital con todos ellos.

-fue extraño¿ sabes? era como si mirar en el pasado de nuevo, pero de otra perspectiva. sabiendo que jamás podría pertenecer a ellos como antes.

-y es lo que quieres?

-no entiendo tu pregunta.

-quiero decir ¿quieres estar con ellos?

-no...no lo se, tengo tanto odio en mi interior que no me puedo permitir siquiera la posibilidad de perdonarlos.

-lo se cariño, pero tarde o temprano te tendrás que dar cuenta.

-¿dar cuenta de que?.

-de lo que es más importante para ti.

-no te entiendo.

-ya lo entenderás- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a la cocina.

-¿enserio? vas a hacer eso de irte toda misteriosa y no responderme- escuche como se reía desde el fondo de la cocina.

...

había pasado una semana desde que rose había tenido a su bebe, con ello tenia mi buzón de voz y de mensajes llenos de una Rosalie embaraza hormonal y furiosa. Había decidido no responder, sabia que ella y su bebe estaban bien y eso me alegraba mucho, pero no puedo solo traer de regreso a Rosalía a mi vida, por que ella acarrea a todo el clan Cullen con sigo y no soy capaz de permitir eso.

-mami mami... recuerda que hoy es nuestro partido-dijo una Renesmee emocionada dando saltitos por la cocina.

-si mama, a quien vas a apoyar- dijo Daniel muy serio, mientras se bebía su jugo de uva. _Maldita maestra Paterson quien había decidido ponerlos en diferentes equipos._

\- a los dos por supuesto.

-no puedes apoyarnos a los dos, tienes que elegir un equipo.

-esta discusión la hemos tenido desde el jueves, me rehúso a elegir un equipo, así que dejen de intentarlo.

...

estaba sumergida en una montaña de papeles ya que los eventos de estas ultimas semana no solo habían provocado una confusión en mis emociones si no que un enorme retraso en mi trabajo.

-hola Bells- entro un Seth gritón vestido de rojo y azul.

-señor ya le he dicho que no puede ingresar a la oficina sin que lo anuncie- dijo Rachel claramente enojada.

-pero las entradas sorpresas son mucho mejor- dijo Seth tirandose en el sofá de mi oficina.

-Rachel me miro frustrada, mientras cerraba las puertas de mi oficina.

-uno de estos días ella va a llamar a seguridad y yo no voy a hacer nada. Seth se encoge de hombros- los de seguridad son mis amigos.

Ruedo los ojos y comienzo aguardar mis cosas.

-me trajiste lo que te pedí.

-por supuesto -dijo sacando la camiseta mitad roja y mitad azul que Ema me había hecho.

-todos están ahí listos para animar a los enanos, asi que apresúrate.

-deacuerdo -digo dirigiéndome al baño para ponerme la camiseta.

...

-sonrío cuando localizo a toda mi loca familia sentada en la banca vestidos de rojo y azul.

-hasta que por fin llegan- dijo Jacob entregándome un banderín bicolor

-¿no ha empezado aun?

-no pero está a punto.

El partido se estaba llevando con total tranquilidad exceptuando por los gritos de Jacob y Seth cada vez que pasaba algo.

-vamos nessie.-grito Jacob cuando nessie había conseguido el balón. Cuando de repente un niño se le cruza y la bloque empujandola y logrando que callera.

-hey -Grita Seth indignado.

-estaba apunto de levantarme para ver como estaba nessie cuando de repente Daniel aparece y derriba al niño que había golpeado a nessi.

-no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana. grito Daniel furioso mientras se colocaba enzima de el niño.

-Daniel noooo.- digo levantándome pero Jacob y Seth ya estaban ahí separando a los dos niños.

-he entrenador- escuche a una mujer gritar a través del campo.-quite a ese niño abusivo del campo- dijo refiriéndose a mi hijo.

-¿disculpe?, su hijo golpeo a mi hija.- dije furiosa.

-su hija se callo sola y luego su monstruo de hijo se abalanzo sobre mi niño.

-monstruo - dije furiosa, y luego todo se volvió negro me abalancé sobre esa horrible mujer y después todo fue gritos y unos cuantos golpes hasta que sentí los brazos separándome de la perra.

-Isabela Marie Swan, basta- dijo Ema furiosa. eso me hizo racionar y tranquilizarme.

-ya me calme -dije pensando que era Jacob quien me había separado.

-wou bella no te veía tan enojada desque que yo te molestaba- dijo Emmett claramente divertido ante la situación.

-que diablos haces aquí,-dije volviendo a enojarme.

-rosalie- se limito a decir Emmett. Me doy la vuelta y ahí están todos Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward.

-como es que...

-rosalie llamo a la tu oficina y tu secretario nos dijo que estabas aquí, y bueno queríamos verlos jugar- dijo Emmett apenado.

-isabella- escucho a Ema furiosa y mi enojo se disipa al escuchar su tono de voz.

El arbitro estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ema lo interrumpe.

-necesito 5 minutos- dice en un tono que no necesita replica.

-todos los que sean de mi familia para a ya- dijo apuntando a la esquina del campo.-ahora- todos comenzamos a movernos

-como es posible que toda mi familia recuran a la violencia. En ese momento me fije que Jacob y Seth tenían marcas de golpes en sus rostros.

-lo sentimos -dijimos los 4 al mismo tiempo Jacob Seth Daniel y yo.

-vamos a hablar de esto luego, ahora quiero que Daniel y Renesmee vuelvan al partido, y todos los demás se van a sentar a ver el partido en silencio..

El resto del partido ocurrió con tranquilidad, los Cullen se mantuvieron alejados mirando y yo intentaba concentrarme pero no lo lógreme me acerque a rosalie- creí que el hecho de no contestar las llamadas era suficiente.

-no, tendrás que hacer mucho mas para alejarme de tu vida.

-rosalie -dije cansada.

-escucha , no era mi intensión que los demás vinieran, pero ellos me siguieron hasta aquí y no pude evitarlo, además hubieras visto a cara de Emmett y de Edward. Me giro y veo a Edward sonriendo mientras ve a Renesmee y Daniel jugar.

Mi corazón se acelero.

El partido por fin había terminado Renesmee y Daniel se abalanzaron sobre mi.

-mami mami eres genial- dijo.

-si todos los chicos dicen que eres una súper mama.-dijo Daniel orgulloso.

-deacuerdo pero no se lo digan a su abuela ema.-dije en un susurro.

-rosalie se río, junto con todos los demás Cullen a mis espaldas.

-mami quienes son ellos? dijo mirando a Edward en particular.

 _ **Maldición**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Emmm... -miró a mis dos hijos mordiéndome el labio.

-ellos son amigo del pasado-dijo Emma guiñándome un ojo mientras levantaba nuestras cosas.

-¿amigos del pasado? -Preguntó Daniel no muy convencido.

-sip y han venido a verlos jugar. -Dije intentando sonreí, sabía que ellos notaban cuando estaba nerviosa.

-y como lo hicimos-dijo rennesme mirando a Emmett.

-lo has hecho genial princesa- dijo mientras chocaba los cinco con rennesme- y tú también campeón.

-Mama tus amigos me agradan- dijo rennesme dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad- pueden venir a comer hamburguesas con nosotros.

-emmm... nessie no creo que ellos puedan...

-por supuesto que podemos -dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndome.

-yei dice saltando Rennesme mientras Emmett la tomaba a caballito.

-quiero una hamburguesa, una soda, un helado...-dice nessie numerando las cosas que quiere, mientras que se dirigen al estacionamiento en los hombros de emmett.

Todos caminan hacia los autos, solo nos quedamos Edward y yo en las gradas del campo.

-porque estás aquí cullen- dije cruzándome de brazos- creí dejarte bastante en claro lo qué opinaba respecto a tu presencia.

-lo se, solo quería verlos- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-pero yo no quiero eso- dije ya cansada, esta pelea parecía que no terminaba nunca.

-bella no quiero pelear, podemos dejar esta conversación parar después, solo quiero disfrutar este momento, se que no me lo merezco, pero por favor.

-No quiero que estés cerca de mis hijos- dije caminado hacia los autos.

-Lo sé.-dijo el en tono cansado.

-Pero ya no tengo nada que hacer, rosalie ha jugado sucio

Cuando por fin llegamos a los autos vi que se habían distribuido de una forma bastante rara.

Nessie iba junto a emmett y Rosalie además de de jacob y seth. Y Daniel iba con jasper, Alice y Emma. Me subu junto a Daniel y edward en el auto en el que iba Nessie. No me gusta dejarlos solos pero si digo algo mis hijos sospecharan.

El trayecto fue en silencio, Daniel a diferencia de nessie no lo gustaba hablar con personas extrañas y le costaba socializar, ademas iba concentrado en su libro de dibujos que le había regalado días atrás.

Jasper y Alice sonreían mientras lo miraban disimuladamente, sabía lo qué pensaban. El parecido con edward era impresionante tanto físico como en el carácter.

Cuando por fin llegando a la cafetería a la que solíamos ir después de los partidos, me encuentro a los chicos esperándonos en una larga mesa. Sonrió al ver a rennesme arriba de la silla intentando explicarle algo a emmett, al parecer esos dos se llevan muy bien.

-por eso cuando vayamos al zoológico hay que llevarle mentitas a las jirafas. -dijo Nessie.

-jirafas ? Mentitas? Dije sentándome al lado de ella.

-mami mami, tío emmett dijo que nos podía llevar al zoológico, como en la película quiero ver a Alex el leon y Martín y melma.

-muy bien pero antes tienes que sentarte bien y vamos a comer.

-de acuerdo -dijo mientras se bajaba de la silla y se sentaba junto a Daniel.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí relajada, vi como edward miraba a Daniel y Nessie, solo había amor en sus ojos, y eso solo me produjo rabia, todo lo que se perdió por cualpa de su orgullo.

Ya era hora de irnos había oscurecido y mañana los niños tenían que ir a clases, podía notar a Nessie luchar contra él cansancio.

Todos nos despedimos, y me siento orgullosa de lo civilizada que actúe está noche.

Acomodo a los niños en el auto, que ya estaban durmiendo.

Edward me detiene.

-tenemos que conversar -dice seriamente, mientras me bloquea el auto.

-edward ya es tarde... - dije cansada mientras intentaba esquivarlo.

-por favor, es lo mejor, tenemos que solucionar está situación, ya no puedo más.

-y tú crees que para mí es fácil, no creas que no me doy cuenta lo que están haciendo, intentando meterse a mi vida sin mi permiso a través de mis hijos.

-bella, nadie está planeando nada- dijo Edward frustrado.

Miro a mis espaldas, Daniel y Nessie ya estaban durmiendo.

\- está bien conversaremos, pero no aquí -dije mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del conductor.

-te sigo, dijo mientras caminada hacia si auto.

Maldito idiota, por qué no pudo engordar o perder cabello en estos años.

No, tenía que ponerse más bueno.

Suspire y encendí el motor.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi apartamento,Edward se bajo para ayudarme con los niños, tomo con delicadeza a Nessie entre sus brazos mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Daniel.

-buenas noches, . -Dijo dan, el portero del edificio.

-buena noches Dan-dije dando mi mejor sonrisa, el siempre es muy amable conmigo y los niños.

-¿que? -dije molesta, ya que Edward no dejaba de mirarme.

-nada -dijo mientras volteaba la vista al frente.

Cuando por fin, acosté a los niños bese a cada uno en la frentes y baje a enfrentarme a mi maldito pasado.

Cuando baje las escaleras pude ver cómo miraba las fotos que en pequeña mesita junto a la chimenea, se había sacado la chaqueta y la corbata.

-bueno de qué quieres hablar -dije cruzándome de brazos.

-quiero pertenecer a sus vidas -dijo seguro de sí mismo adquiriendo una posición que muchas veces había visto cuando hacía negocios.

-no -dije dirigiéndome a la cocina para servirme una copa de vino. Sentí como el me seguía.

-bella tienes que ser razonable.-dijo serio.

-no

-eso es todo lo que vas a decir

-como te atreves a llegar aquí exigiendo perteneces a sus vidas.

-soy su padre.

-no, tú jamás has sido ni vas a ser su padre.

-eso lo veremos-dijo en un susurro.

-a que te refieres.

-lo he intentando, dijo frustrado mientras se tocaba la cabeza y despeinaba su cabello -si no quieres hacer esto por las buenas, lo haremos por las mala.

-dilo cullen- dije enojada.

-voy a demandar por la custodia parcial de mis hijos.

Me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí para el.

-lárgate.

-bella, lo siento solo estoy desesperado.

-que te largues -dije intentando mantener el tono de voz bajo.

-Tomo su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-nos vamos en el juzgado -dije mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

No fue hasta que me quede sola que me deslicé por la puerta hasta dejarme caer.


End file.
